warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Broken Pieces
This is the 5th episode of Two Sided She-cat. I run. I run. And I feel the change. I feel it. But I don't think I can do this. But I must run. I cannot let her harm anyone. Darkshadow has taken to much. I will not let her take over. I'm stopped on the inside. Something calling me. I stop and listen. Don't let her take hold. Keep running. And I run. I reach Twolegplace. My heart thumps as I wait. And I cry. Idiot. She really thinks she can stop me? I will stop her. Sunheart doesn't know what she's just gotten herself into… I pad to camp. My night sight is better than before, but it's still too dim to make out anything in particular. Beetlestar is still alive. Tonight I will end this. I must be the new ruler! I climb up again to his den. This time, he's awake. "Ha! I knew it! There is an intruder!" My heart thumps loudly. Beetlestar hisses. "You think you can kill me again? Well good luck! I brought help!" Twigclaw, Snowpaw, and Poppyclaw, the clan deputy. I hiss back. "Wow. A leader with one life left, an old medicine cat, an apprentice that mixes herbs, and a strained queen. Wow. I'll be toast." I arch my back. "Looks like I'll just won't play by the rules." I leap at Poppyclaw first. She's a good fighter, but she's also old. I pin her down easily. She mutters a quick surrender, and I turn to Beetlestar. With my claws extended, I rip them down his face. He swats me, and I feel my face bleeding. I ignore this more now. It'll be Sunheart's problem later. I slit his throat, and blood gushes and gurgles from it. He falls, and his breathing stops.That was too easy. Snowpaw has disappeared, so there's just Twigclaw left. He glares at me. "I know what you've done. You are a terrible thing Darkshadow. StarClan warned me about you." I narrow my eyes. "If you know everything, you must know who I really am." I spit at him. He laughs. "Maybe not, but I know you change back in the sun. I know you will." I see the sun rising behind me. Cursing myself, I try to run, but Twigclaw pins me down. I feel disgusted that some old cat can hold me down, but he's stronger then he seems. The sun rises into the den. I feel the change. The last thing I hear is Twigclaw screech in surprise. I blink open my eyes, to find myself in Beetlestar's den, covered in blood, with Twigclaw holding me down. His face is twisted with rage. "You!" He screeches. "You!" I am terrified. I have no idea what's happening. I have no memory of this place. Twigclaw seems to notice the tenor, and fear in my eyes, and releases his grip on me. "Sorry. Sunheart." I stand up and look around the den. It's hardly recognizable. Covered in blood and skid marks, it looks like 3 DewClan cats took on all of FireClan. I see Beetlestar's broken body. I almost lose what little insides I have . I look at Twigclaw. "I'm sorry." I mew quietly. He looks at me strangely. "Why?" I stare at my paws. "For all this. You know. I could see it in your eyes." I shut my eyes. "This is all my fault." Twigclaw walks over to me. "It's alright. Beetlestar may be gone, but Poppyclaw can rule fine. It's not your fault. The storm was not your fault." I cry. Twigclaw doesn't understand yet. He doesn't know about Mousepaw, Aspenkit or Ashpaw. "It's still me." I mew. "I brought Darkshadow to us. I should not be here." Twigclaw tilts his head. "Is that her name? I just knew she was a creature of darkness. Ruled only by her own power." I sigh and leave the den. I wash every strand of Beetlestar's blood off me. Pebbleheart joins me. I know he's liked me for ages. I've never felt the same. He's awkward, but funny. He rolls with everything. And I hate his guts for not having any problems. I shouldn't, but I do. He talks to me. I listen. He tells me how Twigclaw and Poppyclaw went to Starpool. He mention things. He says that Mistybird will likely be the new deputy. I don't reply. I just hope nothing will go wrong. When the newly named Poppystar returns, we all gather to hear of the new deputy. She stands on the rockwall, looking nervous. I know Snowpaw cleaned off the blood, but she can still smell the stench of blood. The ceremony starts. My hearts stops. Because Poppystar says that, "The new deputy of DewClan, will be Sunheart." The End Category:Bluestar&Brightheart's fanfics Category:WFW 1 Category:Action Category:Two Sided She-Cat